Bring You To Life
by LittleMissMayfair
Summary: Set after Season 2 and Into Season 3. Following Peters death Megan is lost and needs help will she find that in Aiden or will Tommy's return bring up all her old feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

Ok Just to say I don't own the characters. This is sort of a what if Aiden didn't leave in Season 2 mixed with bits of Season 3.

Hope you like it if you do I will continue.

Megan rocked Peter gently tears now rolling down her cheeks, holding the area he had been stabbed with both hands trying not to move the Egyptian hook that was protruding from his abdomen while trying to keep what little blood he had left in is body. It had only been a few minutes since she had called the ambulance but it felt like hours and she knew it was too late, he had slipped away and was lifeless in her arms, and it was all her fault. If she hadn't argued with him it would have been her and not him, he didn't deserve this. She remembered every little thing he said to her, every time he told her off, every time he helped her out of a bad situation, everything he had done to help her relationship with Lacey.

"Peter please don't leave me" she whispered softly. She knew he couldn't hear her she didn't believe in Ghosts she was a scientist but for some strange reason she felt like she had to tell him.

"You've been my best friend" She felt for his pulse and when she couldn't find it she began to sob sadly holding him closer.

Later that night she lay in her hospital bed staring blankly into the dark when a door opened and her mother and Lacey came rushing in.

"Mom" Lacey said with a paniced tone and rushed to her.

"Megan are you ok honey?" Joan said examining her daughters cuts and bruises.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine" Megan said softly running a hand over Lacey's wet cheek. "I don't want to talk about it, it's all done now". Joan looked on sadly at her daughters pained expression.

"I'm sorry about Peter darling, I know you two were close" she said hoping to in some way comfort her daughter.

"Can you take me home, I don't want to stay here I just have bruises and some broken ribs i'll be fine" Joan reluctantly agreed and took her daughter home. Megan wandered into her bedroom and got straight into bed covering herself completely and not speaking.

The night passed but she didn't sleep a wink, all she could do was lay there. Two days passed and Megan barely got out of bed to go to the bathroom, she hadn't eaten or slept much.

Joan was in the process of trying to get Megan to eat something when their was a knock on the door, she sighed harshly.

"Megan you have to eat something, your not a child for gods sake" With that she left the room and went ahead and opened the door.

"Hi I was looking for Megan, Your her mum right?" Aiden stood with a Grin on his face flowers in the crook of his arm. Joan smiled a little glad to see some back up.

"Yes hi we've met before your Aiden? I thought you were away for a few months."

"Well I've been trying to call Megan for days she hasn't answered my messages, when I called last night Lacey told me what had happened so I had to come and see her." Joan smiled at his thoughtfullness.

"Well as Happy as I am to see you Aiden, I think your going to be disappointed she hasn't got out of bed in almost 3 days, or eaten, she hasn't even spoken"

"Can I see her? please?" He said a worried expression now on his face.

"Of Course go ahead" Joan took the flowers from him and his jacket as she and watched him walk slowly and quietly into Megan's room. Megan heard the door opened and she winced thinking it was her mother again.

"Mother leave me alone.. please" She whispered. He didn't answer at first he took off his shoes and climbed in behind her. She felt his arms wrapping around her and she turned her head to face him. She didn't say anything just began to cry quietly, he kissed her cheek softly and helt her closer. They lay like that for over an hour until she fell asleep. Aiden didn't leave her side all night, when she woke the next morning she turned her head to look at him he was snoring softly and it make her smile lightly she turned to face him her movement awakening him from his sleep.

"Morning" he Said sleep evident in his voice.

"Good Morning she replied placing her head on the pillow opposite him staying close as he brushed a stray strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Promise me something?" She asked him sadly.

"Anything"

"Don't leave, stay with me" He looked into her eyes and a small tender smile creeped across his face.

"I'm not going anywhere I Promise. I'm staying right here"


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later Megan stood looking in her vanity mirror, it was her third time to attempt curling her hair and they wouldn't sit exactly how she wanted them too but they would have to do she thought as she would be late on her first day back if she didn't hurry up. She went to the kitchen trying to put on her heals in the process.

"Mom, Where is my permission slip for my field trip" lackey asked as her mother hopped around on one foot making her way to the hall table and grabbing the slip and coming back to hand it to her.

"Here you go"

"Thanks" Lacey smiled looking her mother up and down.

"You know you don't have to go back if you're not ready?"

"I am more than ready, these last few weeks have been..."  
"Torture" Lacey Smirked at her mother. "Hey" Megan managed a half smile in protest.

"Oh come on Mom, if it weren't for Aiden being here I probably would have moved out by now" Lacey laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment?" Aiden added coming out of the bedroom, making Lacey blush a little.

"Do you need a ride to work?" Aiden smiled at Megan now filling her travel mug in the kitchen.

"I'm ok thanks, but could you take Lacey to school?"

"Of course" He smiled at Megan kissing her cheek.

"Ok I better go. See you later" she kissed him gently and kissed the top of Lacey's head as she rushed out the door.

"So how about a smoothie?" Aiden added chirpily to Lacey.

"Only if you're buying it? Last time you made them they were awful" She giggled.

Megan's first day had gotten off to a rocky start, not that she had expected it to be any better, She arrived to the crime scene downtown her clicking heals drawing the attention of a young detective.

"Excuse me are you the Medical Investigator?" He frowned as he watched her taking photos of the dead alcoholic's body on the stairwell.

"it's Medical Legal Investigator and no I am not"

"Well I'm Detective Lucas you can't be here" She was barking medical information at him ignoring everything he had just said when the Senior Detective walked over watching their interaction and smirking to himself she hadn't changed at all, he smirked to himself as he looked his way up from her leopard print shoes to her long red curls.

"Well you've wasted your time this is not a homicide this guy drank himself to death" Megan spouted.

"That's what we figured but we said we had better wait for the M.E" Tommy smiled as he saw her straighten up and turn around instantly recognising his voice.  
"Adam say hello to Dr. Megan Hunt" her heart sunk in her chest and she began to feel a wave of heat passed over her, she wasn't hearing things it was actually him, Tommy Sullivan and damn it he was even more handsome now than the last day she saw him.

_"How could you do this to me tommy? How could you!" She sobbed. _

_"Megan I'm sorry it was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened and I wish it didn't. I could have hidden it from you but I didn't, please I love you I'm so sorry I didn't want to hurt you"  
"You didn't want to hurt me? Then you shouldn't have hopped into bed with someone I thought was my friend. I hate you! I never want to see you again just get out!"_

_"Please Megan I'll do anything to make this right"_

"nothing will ever make this right Tommy. Nothing" Megan said sadly opening the door waiting for him to leave. 

_"This isn't over Megan, we are worth fighting for" _

_"I can't trust you Tommy, You've broken my heart just get out!" She yelled one last time and he left. That night she packed her bags and moved home, it was the last time she saw Tommy Sullivan._

"You to know each other" Adam nodded as he watched the doctor narrow her eyes at him. He definitely had some sort of history with her he could tell it wasn't pretty.

"Tommy" Megan faked a smile as she removed her gloves and grabbed him angrily by his suit jacket and leading him down towards the end of the alley, his arm tried to reach around her but she brushed it off at an instant.

"You have five seconds to tell me what you're doing here" Megan quipped crossing her arms defensively across her body.

"Well I did my 15 years in New York, needed a change of scenery, you always told me how great it was here" His charming blue eyes trying to catch hers.

"Oh it's just a coincidence you're here you just happened to get this detail?"  
"No there was an opening I took it"

"It's never going to work"

"Why we are both adults" Raising a bitter laugh from her.

"that's the problem Tommy you were never an adult" He just stood there smirking at her making her blood boil and her heart feel like it could jump right out of her chest at any second.

"You actually thought this was a good Idea?"  
"no, But I did it anyway" There it was Megan thought same old Tommy he always was reckless and stupid. He wanted her back and she knew it, she would be dammed if she let that happen again.

"Whatever you thought was going to happen with us, is not" Megan stated clearly and confidently.

"I didn't think anything was going to happen between us, today except both of us acting professional and getting the job done. "I'm not going anywhere Megan, not talking to me is not an option" He smirked at her he had her cornered or so he thought she would have to talk to him eventually.

"Watch me" Megan dared him, and he loved it. He loved her stubborn side at least she was as feisty as he remembered. She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

Later that evening Megan returned home she was wondering how this was going to work.


End file.
